My Bloody Valentine
by stand alone complex
Summary: Inuyasha has done something kagome will never forget. Will she forgive? 1st fanfict be gentle! inukag! review!


Hey ppl!!! My first fanfic enjoy!!! My Bloody Valentine by Good Charlotte! Oh yes! Remember:

_Italics _ song lyrics

Regular story line ok that's it enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **(looksaround) I OWN INUYASHA AND GOOD CHARLOTTE!! MUHAHAHAHA!!! (Lawyers bust threw door with smug looks on their faces.) I mean I DON'T OWN INUYASHA OR GOOD CHARLOTTE ok? (Sighs) if I did I would be the happiest girl in the world…

_Oh, my love  
Please don't cry  
I'll wash my bloody hands and  
We'll start a new life _

Inuyasha looked at Kagome threw her bedroom window. She was crying. Crying because of him. He had killed Kouga, her love. He knew Kouga was cheating on her and going out with her because he liked toying with women. He had to stop it.

I guess you want to know what happened. Well…

FLASHBACK: 

_I ripped out  
His throat  
And called you on the telephone  
To take off  
My disguise  
Just in time to hear you cry when you... _

Kouga's house:

Inuyasha looked at Kouga with fire and pure hatred in his eyes. "Kouga," he spat, the words were dripping with venom, " why? Why would do even think of harming her like that?" He asked and glared. (AN: sorry if it doesn't make since… Inuyasha knows about how Kouga was going to REALLY cheat on her and stuff… so sorry.) Kouga didn't answer. He just shook with fear. "ANSWER ME DAMMIT! WHY?!" he was losing his temper. He didn't have time for this. " B-b-because," he started off, stuttering, " I couldn't chose whom to go out with. They were both hot so I figured, why not go out with both? I seemed like a pretty good idea… get Kagome for her ass and money, and Ayame just for a good shot in the bed. I mean, wouldn't you?" he finished, having a cocky smirk on his face despite his current situation. That wasn't a good enough answer for Inuyasha. It would HAVE to be a DAMN good answer for him to let Kouga live. "That wasn't good enough… to bad…" he said in a low dangerous voice. He elongated his claws and got to work ripping Kouga to sheds…

On the street from Kouga's house:

He pulled out his flip phone and called Kagome. "Hello?" came the voice from the phone. "Kagome? Look I have some bad news. Kouga's dead." He said. There was silence for a while before Kagome broke down.__

  
_You mourn the death of your bloody valentine  
The night he died  
You mourn the death of your bloody valentine  
One last time _

She was crying, "NO, NO!!!! MY LOVE'S DEAD?!" He felt a tinge in his heart when she said that. He listened as she kept crying.

He was Kagome's best friend so she wasn't afraid to cry in front of him. Inuyasha almost felt bad about it. The worst thing was Kagome didn't know HE killed Kouga. She was going to hate him forever. She thought Kouga loved her and Inuyasha was jealous.

_Singin'..._

_Oh, my love  
Please don't cry  
I'll wash my bloody hands and  
We'll start a new life  
I don't know much at all  
I don't know wrong from right  
All I know is that I love you tonight _

"Kagome please don't cry. You know I hate to hear you cry. I killed Kouga. He was just messing with you, Kagome! He was going out with that Ayame girl! He never loved you!" he tried to explain. She just screamed at him. " No! He did love me! You're just jealous! I don't believe you! How can he be dead?" she screamed.

" I'm going over to Kouga's house to check it out." She said and hung up.

Just then it started to rain, hard like it was crying for Kagome. He sighed and headed back to Kouga's house. __

There was  
Police and  
Flashing lights  
The rain came down so hard that night and the  
Headlines read  
A lover died  
No tell-tale heart was left to find when you... 

When he got there, Kagome was hunched over Kouga's lifeless body and crying her eyes out. There were police and an ambulance. He didn't say anything to them but went strait to Kagome. He put his hand on her shoulder. She turned her head and glared at Inuyasha. Her eyes held pain, disbelief, and confusion. He tried to ignore it, but couldn't. He cared too much to ignore her feelings.

_You mourn the death of your bloody valentine  
The night he died  
You mourn the death of your bloody valentine  
One last time_

Just then, a girl with red hair pulled into pigtails ran up next to Kagome and pushed her over hugging the now deceased Kouga and crying, " My boyfriend! Who could have killed him?" Inuyasha realized it was Ayame and tightened his grip on Kagome's shoulder. She looked at him and her eyes widened.

_Singin'..._

Oh, my love   
Please don't cry  
I'll wash my bloody hands and  
We'll start a new life  
I don't know much at all  
I don't know wrong from right  
All I know is that I love you tonight 

Kagome stood up and glared at Ayame. " So," she started her voice dripping with venom, " you are the slut Kouga was cheating on me with. A little advise: don't waste your tears on him; he ain't worth it. He was just a wolf who liked playing around." She said. Ayame looked appalled and got up to slap Kagome. "Kouga would never do that to me! I don't know WHY he was going out with you! I'm way prettier!" Ayame cried and threw her slap. Kagome dodged and tripped Ayame. She ripped out of Inuyasha's hold and ran away.

_Tonight_

He dropped you off, I followed him home  
Then I, I stood outside his bedroom window   
Standing over him, he begged me not to do  
What I knew I had to do cause I'm so in love with you 

Inuyasha caught up with her decided to spill the story. It was still raining very hard. Kagome was soaked head to toe and her body was shaking and she was crying harder than ever.

Inuyasha put his arm around her and started talking. " Kagome, I know it hurts so let me explain. Remember when you guys went to the park? Do you remember when he was gone for like a hour? He went to Ayame. So when he dropped you off I followed him home. I stood outside his bedroom window. I pushed open the window open and stood over him. He begged me not to kill him and said he wouldn't do it again. It didn't work and I sliced him, and for that…. I'm sorry. If I didn't you would still be being played. I care too much. Kagome, I love you." He finished and Kagome looked up at him with red eyes and tear stained cheeks. She shook her head and ran home.  
END FLASHBACK (o.o wow… long flashback, huh? This is the OTHER part to the conversation with Inuyasha and Kouga.)

_Oh, my love  
Please don't cry  
I'll wash my bloody hands and  
We'll start a new life  
I don't know much at all  
I don't know wrong from right   
All I know is that I love you tonight  
Tonight_

And that's what happened. Now here he is in front of Kagome's window. He gathered up enough courage to open the window and step in. Kagome looked at him and ran into his arms. She cried in his arms. She managed to choke out, " Inuyasha. I'm so sorry I didn't believe you! I couldn't believe Kouga could do that! I thought I loved him but I was so wrong. I love you Inuyasha." She said and hugged him. He smiled into her hair and sat down on the bed. The last words of the song My Bloody Valentine by Good Charlotte rang in his head, ' _All I know is that I love you tonight, tonight._'

How was it? REVIEW PLEASE!!!! It's my first fanfict so be gentle! Reviewers are loved! I know it sucks but please. Ideas for stories and suggestions are welcome. Bye bye! It took only four pages! Yea! Oh yea, Its not like I don't like Ayame or Kouga… they just had to be the bad guys in this story! Bye!

Stand Alone Complex 17. 


End file.
